


??? Party-dark red.smirk

by WitchOfGames



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Not quite sex but ayyy it's implied they're gonna bang, We got some nudity towards the end though, also lots of swearing and drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfGames/pseuds/WitchOfGames
Summary: Welcome to the Tea Party for those who are not human. The Voyager Witches of Despair and Depravity discuss the results of the game they witnessed. Part of an AU series based on Umineko no Naku Koro Ni.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All right, this was for an Umineko-based mass crossover (that I gave up on because only literally about two people were interested). Homura Akemi was the role of Beatrice, FeMC/Minako was the role of Ange, MaMC/Minato was the role of Battler, Junko was the role of Bernkastel, and Adachi was the role of Lambdadelta. I spent the most time writing this spinoff of Alliance's ??? Tea Party of the stuff I wrote for it, so I'm posting it on here (with some updates to it). The bolded parts indicate things stated in Red Truth.
> 
> The recommended songs for listening as you read are these three: (Kururi, up to halfway through), https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4nHWXDdYRA (Happy Maria, until the final line), https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GxfJ40eDas and (STRIP-Rougoku, for that last line), https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPuol-KS-tE.

In Kakera #1103702021224, there was a table covered with various alcoholic drinks and a plethora of snacks. These snacks included tea-flavored candies, candy disguised as sweets that were actually spicy, sour puddings, sea urchin sushi, eel sushi, and the odd blue apple. Right next to this table of odd foods and drinks was a love seat and a bed. Upon the fluffy bed with bear-shaped pillows was the Witch of Despair, and the Sorcerer of Depravity was occupying the love seat, which had a couple of cushions and his coat.

  
Junko had her elbows propped up on a bear-shaped pillow while she ate some pickle-flavored konpeito. Adachi was reclined across the whole sofa, drinking a can of beer. Both seemed to be stealing glances at each other like school children with poorly hidden crushes.

“That was such an emotional ending, don’t cha think, Tohru-chan?” The Witch of Despair snickered. “There was Homura almost throwing out the whole game, Minako sacrificing her life to get Minato motivated, Minato and Homura’s showdown… I mean, it was nowhere near as thrilling as our battles, but it was still interesting for a little bit.” She sipped at a cocktail concoction that looked positively vile, and her legs kicked the air.

“I won’t lie, that did startle me. What a rude brat, to start a game like that and suddenly trying to drop out because of some emotional problem. I can’t have my cute wife escaping this cage I took all this goddamn time to prepare… But Minako was a good piece on your part, even if she was way too powerful,” Adachi remarked. “Good thing I placed that limit on her! She really did work as a trump for your side, and I will say that it was good of her to drag Homura-chan back into the game.”

Junko yawned. “Why are teenagers so weak to emotions? At least Minako exploited that and used that weakness of her brother’s,” she sneered.

“True! If it hadn’t been for Minako’s sacrifice, Minato-kun would have gone easy on Homura-chan. That would make me sick.”

“I won’t lie, seeing Minato take pity on Homura like in the last game made me concerned that he’d do something stupid like that again,” Junko admitted as she took her bow tie off. “Minako is my trump card to make sure he’ll never do that again…. Though I wish I didn’t have to waste so much time setting her up and I could have used her more. Hopeless kids like that really are only good for one use only.”

Adachi leaned over the arm of the love seat and poked the other witch. “Ehihihi. I’m glad I had the foresight to limit your piece. If the two Mina kids had teamed up as a twin front, they would have won easily!”

Junko stared at him listlessly. “Because of that, all that potential burnt up like a dead tree in a bonfire in that moment. Damn, she was such a waste of a good piece.”

Adachi tossed the beer can aside. “Well, at least she added to both of our sides. She was good for that. Now stop mulling over what a waste those kids are, and think about what we could make with her flesh! I dreamed of eating such fine meat back when I was broke,” he grinned. “Hmm… Twin Sister Yakiniku? Twin Double Cheeseburger? I could go on! But you might like Twin Sister Beef Buns best!! I mean, it’s not the first time I’ve eaten someone’s sister, you know?”

The Despair Witch avoided the depraved look the other witch gave her. “I get the joke. But shouldn’t you be more concerned, now that Minato is riled up for once? I’m fairly sure he’ll really corner Homura. He did solve most of her mysteries.”

“Huuuuuh?” Adachi raised an eyebrow. heading over to the bed Junko was on and plopping down next to her. “He wasn’t even fucking close to it! I’ve seen better reasoning from gossipmongers!! His Blue was an insult to intelligent people everywhere with that sarcasm, and Homura-chan’s Red was transparent if you paid attention! If that was me, I’d have him crying in a fetal position! How that stupid bitch handled it really pisses me off to no end.”

“Oh, really…? Well, now that you mentioned it, Minato did seem to be relying more on sarcasm than sound ideas,” the blonde muttered. “Still, better than small bombs. That would be em-bear-assing.”

The Witch of Depravity waved a finger scoldingly. “That had to be some of the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard, like your pun. Like, second game. **Kemino is the only one who can claim being Kemino**. That’s just stupid as hell. It makes me sick!” The other witch pulled a flask out of the pillow and handed it to him. “Thanks. Or that first game. Mass suicide? Stupid, stupid shit. **Those three were killed by people other than themselves, and they didn’t kill each other. I can assure you, nobody had cyanide-laced juice. Obviously, the child had nothing to do with the killing in that room**. Contrary to popular belief, **kids in mysteries can’t kill, only be accomplices** , which I know firsthand. And for the third–”

Junko yanked on his tie. “Any more, and you’ll destroy all his theories. At least leave some so you can shatter his hopes for my sake,” She murmured against his lips before shoving him away.

“Ahaha, my bad, you’re right…” He said in an ecstatic voice as he touched his lips. “Ehihihi…”

“If Minato heard you, he’d be traumatized,” Junko said as she held his cheek. Speaking of that game, do you really think Homura will come back and crush him?“

The shock of Junko kissing him finally wore off. "Well, yeah! I made sure that she can’t run from this game. She’s chained to the game to be our toy. She’ll come back and murder his theories like I almost just did. She was clearly acting in her death scene. Not a bad actress, I’d say. She’ll come back and tease him with something like, ‘Devils always have a way out~!’ Just like at the end of the third game, though if she intentionally throws the game one more time, I’ll actually have to get serious,” Adachi stated proudly.

Junko looked at him curiously. “She looked pretty dead, though. Though that doesn’t say much in my opinion.”

Adachi took the opportunity to pin Junko down by her wrists. “She’s faking it! She wanted a good finale! What a good little producer in a supporting role! With myself earning the recognition I deserve as the star alongside you, Junko-chan!”

Junko didn’t bother to struggle free and stared at him. “I would think that her last stand was her big riddle after her body died. That 'Save me’ thing.”

Adachi leaned in to kiss her neck. “You fell for that trick, too, Junko-chan? That’s just a set up! Her eyes didn’t even close all the way when she 'died’! Just trying to intensify the drama, was all. Now I’m getting aroused thinking about her kicking his ass, 'cause men are weak to when a gal exposes her heart, or so we think–huh?!”

Junko pinned Adachi down successfully and proceeded to kneel on his chest. “Funny how you’re physically weak. I’ll have to make Minato be like you and never feel empathy ever again. I figure Minako’s remains will ensure that.”

“I’d like to be powered up by someone else’s flesh though,” Adachi added in without skipping a beat, and Junko proceeded to lie on her back again. “I’ve got a wonderful punishment for Homura-chan if she loses, so that’ll motivate her!”

Junko looked a little horrified for a moment. “Your punishment games are even worse than my executions. Even I want you to lighten that up.”

“Oh, I just remembered. You wanna hear the punishment game I have planned for you if you lose, Junko?” Adachi asked as he sat up.

Junko looked interested and replied, “No. I do have one for you in mind when you lose, though, Tohru-chan.”

“You can be such a bitch sometimes, Junko-chan. Anyway, I’m gonna lock you in a dungeon inside a TV. Bears are going to come at you and chase you and try to kill you. And the dungeon will be made of ice and water, so you’ll freeze to death or drown! Maybe both!” He tossed the flask off the bed and snuggled up to Junko.

Junko blankly stared at her fellow witch. “… You should also evaporate the water… So you can also try to dehydrate me. Torture me some more.”

Adachi’s face lit up with a genuine smile. “You really must be trying to increase our pleasure with it. I look forward to keeping you as my prisoner… I really do like you so much, Junko… I’m hopelessly in love with you…” He curled up next to Junko, who apathetically held him close instead of the pillow. “… Hey, if I’m supporting an eternal tie between Minato-kun and Homura-chan, and you’re banking on Minato-kun defeating her… Who’s betting on Homura-chan’s victory?”

Junko pressed her forehead to Adachi’s. “You know as well as I do that nobody will ever support that pathetic little girl. She gave up after Minato didn’t say what she wanted to hear, and no witch I know would want to give their full support to someone like that. She has no hope of winning.”

The male witch snickered and began to undo Junko’s blouse. “Awww, poor Homura-chan! Not. Truly tragic, for the Witch of Despair to declare that Homura-chan has no hope! Of course, even I can tell that she’s ruined herself to the point beyond winning or saving, so I wouldn’t bet on her, either. Heh.”

Junko began undressing her partner. “How also tragic it is for the Depravity Witch to declare that she’s so ruined, she couldn’t ever possibly win.” The two of them chuckled in unison as they tossed their clothes aside.

“I wonder how the game will play out?” Adachi asked, finally getting the last bit of Junko’s clothes off.

Junko shrugged. “That’s the fun of being a participant. You don’t know how it will go.”

“Even though we know how it will end, it’s still fun to see how the story goes. None can escape or back out now. Who will fall to complete ruin?”

The blonde witch nodded. “Who knows? All we know is that Homura can’t win.”

Adachi winced as Junko bit into his shoulder. “T-true… E-even if she tried, she’d have to face two witches who have shown her true fear.”

“Our abilities work best this way,” Junko lapped up the blood from the bite mark she just made. “If she tries to turn the odds in her favor, we’ll just adjust it so she’s back at zero.”

“I don’t mind being allies with you, if it means we’ll have fun together,” Adachi muttered as he bit Junko’s lip.

Junko quickly retorted, “Thanks, but I’m still not making our relationship public by openly claiming you as my husband. My chew toy, maybe.”

“Ah, I guess that was useless. Truly useless,” he shrugged as Junko got back to kneeling over him.

“I almost feel bad for Homura. She’s a rag doll you’ve trapped to try to capture me, Tohru-chan,” she remarked as she yanked on his tie. “You’re always changing your roles with her, and she’s stuck in your dollhouse of a gameboard.”

“… She’s our toy with which only we can spell her end out,” Adachi said with a smirk, and pulled on Junko’s hair to drag her down to him. “Either an endless tie, or crushing defeat on your front… That’s why… I will swear as the Witch of the Corrupted…”

Junko leaned in, inches away from him as she licked the last of the blood from her lip. “I declare, as the Witch of Despair…”

She pressed her lips to his as they spoke in unison.

“ **Akemi Homura has no hope of being saved, and her descent down the path of a corrupted witch will lead to the deepest despair! Ahahahaha!** ”

They broke apart so both Adachi and Junko could laugh, and proceeded to join together again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment, and tell me what you think, or if I should continue this AU. The intention of their characters being as such is that they were hiding their true natures, and would reveal themselves to be the monsters they are in the next arc (as their characters do in the series they're based on).
> 
> A big thank you to my friend Spacey and YT user froaki33 for beta-ing this!!


End file.
